


Here In Your Arms

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: An accident triggers Hermione's PTSD so she tries to hide for a while. Steve goes to find her and helps her feel much better.





	Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction's (MMF) Bingo 2018: Square N4.
> 
> Special thanks to my alpha jenniseiblack and my beta GaeilgeRua. I would be lost without you! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

 

Steve found Hermione in a right state, huddled on the floor of the shower, hugging her legs to her chest, water steadily streaming down on her from overhead. She was still fully dressed minus her shoes, and as such, thoroughly drenched. She looked absolutely miserable.

 

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault..”

 

She spoke without even looking up at him, her soft voice full of sadness and shame.

 

“I should have been more careful, no one would have gotten hurt if I’d just been more careful.”

 

Her lip quivered at that statement. She squeezed her eyes shut, rested her forehead against her knees, and hugged herself tighter, long wet hair cascading down around her face, hiding it from view.

 

“No one blames you, Hermione. It was an accident, and it could have happened to any one of us, without the help of magic. We’re all pretty used to injuries, call it an occupational hazard.”

 

He chuckled at his own joke, but it did not elicit the same response from her. Her guilt was visible, along with something else behind her eyes that only a like-minded person could really understand. He knew PTSD when he saw it so plainly in front of him. She must have experienced something terrible in her past, and at that moment, he felt a surge of empathy for her. He leaned against the sink and observed her through the glass shower door.

 

“Really, Sam will be fine, he’s tough. He can be very dramatic. It’s not the first time he’s fallen off a building, and it won’t be the last, don’t let him fool you. And between him and Tony, his suit can easily be repaired.”

 

Hermione shuddered as she remembered what had happened. A stunning spell demonstration she was doing for Natasha and Clint had gone horribly wrong. She wasn’t even sure how the spell had managed to hit Sam. Had it bounced off something? Her spells were usually flawless, and she was positive that her lack of focus was to blame for this. If she was honest, she’d been distracted since day one of her tenure here. She couldn’t blame it entirely on Steve, it wasn’t his fault, but he was the reason she was so distracted. She couldn’t deny that she was attracted to him, he was impossibly charming.

 

She’d reminded herself countless times to pull herself together. This was a professional visit. She represented the entire wizarding community of Great Britain, as the Ministry had chosen her specifically as a liaison to build a working relationship with the American Avengers.

 

However, it seemed that professionalism had gone right out the window at this point. She’d accidentally hit Sam with a stunning spell, which resulted in his falling from a terrifying height, temporarily immobilised so unable to catch himself or break his own fall. Luckily, she had snapped out of her own shock and performed _Arresto momentum_ at the last minute. This spared him from a worse outcome, but his suit was heavily damaged.

 

Her guilt and horror had triggered her memories of everything she’d experienced and witnessed during the wizarding war. Memories that she’d worked so hard to overcome, with countless hours spent with a Mind Healer. Now here she was, effectively almost back to square one, cowering on the shower floor like a kicked dog, unable to move and soaking wet to boot. Never mind that she was exposing a weakness to someone she’d rather hoped to impress.

 

Oh, she wished he would leave, she couldn’t stand for anyone to see her like this, least of all him. She had hoped that by hiding out in the bathroom, she would be left alone for a while to work out her shame and embarrassment before facing everyone again.

 

Hot showers typically helped her feel better, but she was so upset that she hadn’t even bothered to undress, she had started to cry and out of frustration, had simply collapsed in a heap on the floor of the large shower, letting the hot water stream over her, washing everything away. She thought she had nearly put herself back together when she’d noticed Steve watching her from the other side of the shower door, and now she just wanted to continue hiding. She hadn’t even heard him come in.

 

Steve tried again to reassure her. “Hermione, really, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. We’ve all had worse, and I promise you that Sam will be just fine. You really didn’t do too much damage.”

 

At this last admission, she began to cry again, her shoulders softly shaking.

 

Now, he couldn’t stand to see a woman cry, least of all her. He had to admit that he was quite taken with her. Even in her despair, she was beautiful, and her tears were tugging at his heart. She was being entirely too hard on herself but seeing as she seemed to suffer from PTSD, that wasn’t altogether surprising. The guilt could be overwhelming some days. He knew that she needed more than just some comforting words.

 

He kicked off his shoes and removed his belt; he didn’t want to ruin the leather. Maybe he would regret this, but then again perhaps he wouldn’t. He pulled the shower door open and stepped into the steam, which was starting to hang heavy in the air. He let the door swing shut behind him. He didn’t bother with shutting off the water, he just sat down right next to her on the tile floor and pulled Hermione to him. Her eyes flew open, and at first, her body stiffened and she resisted his touch slightly. Her tears stopped; she was completely caught off guard by his actions. However, she gave in and relaxed into his arms, allowing him to wrap her in an embrace.

 

It had been such a long time since someone had held her like this. It was nice. Well, more than nice really, and she couldn’t help it; her body craved more. She took a deep breath and snuggled a bit closer, nestling her head under his chin.

 

“Steve, you really didn’t have to come in here, but thank you for this.” She felt she should at least thank him, seeing as he had cared enough not only to come and find her but also to go this far in trying to comfort her. Was it possible that he felt what she felt?

 

“Well, I had to make sure you were alright. It was an accident, Hermione; accidents happen, especially in our line of work.”

 

They sat there, unmoving for what seemed like forever, neither really wanting the moment to end. Finally, Hermione sighed and broke the stillness.

 

“As long as you are positive that Sam will be fine.”

 

“Without a doubt,” he answered confidently.

 

“Well, I suppose I should at least go and get out of these wet clothes. I am sorry that you had to see me like this.”

 

“Don’t be. Like I said, I needed to make sure you were alright.” She felt the muscles in his jaw form a smile against the top of her head just before he pulled away to get up.

 

He stood carefully and offered her his hand. She took it and let him pull her to her feet, and as she did, her chocolate eyes met his bright blue ones for the first time since he’d entered the bathroom. The reaction was electric. Hermione felt every hair on her body stand on end, and not from any chill in the air. They stood there for a moment, frozen, her hand still in his. She decided to take a risk.

 

She gingerly removed her hand from his, stepped closer, and laid the same hand softly upon his broad chest. She could feel the muscles under his wet t-shirt, along with his rapid heartbeat. Hers was keeping pace, and hammering so strongly against her ribs that she was almost certain he could hear it.

 

Her touch was like a flame, lighting all his nerve endings on fire. He looked down at her, her wet hair clinging to the sides of her face and her brown eyes shining up at him. Small droplets formed on her eyelashes as she blinked under the falling water. Her wet clothes clung to her body, revealing her petite form. The water danced off the exposed skin above her shirt’s neckline, as her chest rose and fell with the deep breaths she took.

 

It was enough to drive the rest of the rational thoughts from his mind. He took her face in both his hands without saying a word and kissed her. Softly, gently, and just once at first, to make sure that was indeed what she wanted. If her touch had been a flame, then her lips were surely the burning embers, and it was as if they had stoked a fire.

 

Hermione hesitated only a moment before she returned his kiss, and with such a hunger that he could feel the depth of her desire. In that moment, there was no need for words, each understood the other with perfect clarity. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his, craving the closeness and the physical contact.

 

She raked her fingertips down his back and grasped the hem of his t-shirt, breaking the kiss to tug it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor beside her. She took a step back, and when he hesitated, she peeled her own wet shirt from her body and discarded it on the tiles, revealing a simple black lace bra.

 

He paused, knowing that if they did this, there would be no going back, but the way he saw it, they were probably already past the point of no return.

 

“Are you sure about this?” He wanted to give her one more chance to change her mind.

 

Hermione replied with a breathless “shut up, Steve,” and reached for him and that was the end of it. Neither said another word once their lips met again. They let their physical instincts take over, shedding the rest of their drenched clothing between kisses, as fast as their hands would allow.

 

His lips began to trail up her cheek, prompting her to turn her face to his, capturing his lips in a smouldering kiss. One of his hands had made its way up to cup her cheek, holding her lips to his as he devoured her mouth, his tongue savouring every bit of her it could get. They were both lost to the sensations as their bodies instinctively began rocking against each other, his hard length pushing against her as they sought to be closer.

 

Suddenly, Hermione found herself being spun around and pressed against the shower wall, the feel of cool tiles on her back making her skin tingle with the sharp contrast of heat coming from the shower and man before her. His mouth was on her neck again, licking and sucking, bringing sensual moans from her lips while his hands were busy massaging her thighs and backside, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist so he could grind against her. Her hands were in his hair as she held him close, breathless, as his lips trailed to her chest, his teeth racking over her sensitive nipples as he went.  
  
When he brought his face back to hers and met her eyes, she knew what was coming, so she nodded in acknowledgement. Not missing a beat, he entered her swiftly, his lips crashing onto hers, muffling her cries of pleasure as he drove into her relentlessly. She tightened her legs around his waist as she helped pull him in deeper, her hips rocking to meet his every thrust while their mouths continued to clash, moaning and panting into their messy kisses.  
  
At some point Steve had to pull away, gritting his teeth as he buried his head against her neck, trying to hold out just long enough. She felt too good around him; the slickness of her core combined with the water falling around them had pushed him to his limits fast. Luckily it felt like she was in the same position, her walls trembling around his length as she moaned his name in his ear, crying out moments later as she came undone in his arms. As she pulsated around him, he felt himself following her into his own orgasm, pulling out of her to spill his seed on the shower wall beneath her.  
  
Panting against each other, they slowly came down from their high. He lowered her to her feet as he hugged her close. Without a word he turned her to stand underneath the stream of hot water again, smiling down at her hazy eyes as he brushed her long, wet locks away from her face. When she let out an audible sigh of contentment, he couldn’t help but chuckle a little before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her lips, smiling against them as he felt a grin spread across her face.  
  
“Well, do you feel better now, Hermione?”

 

She blushed and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Her blissful smile turned sheepish.

 

“Infinitely better, but... what do we tell the others? Surely someone is going to ask... Natasha especially, she misses nothing!”

 

Steve considered this and decided he really didn’t care what anyone else thought. He smiled down at her and tucked one last stubborn lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“We’ll say whatever we want.”


End file.
